Black Dahlia
by MyDarkestDemon
Summary: One wrong move turned Phantom's life upside down forever. First, he forced himself out of Fenton's body when they were 18. Then, he watched in horror as Pariah Dark killed their family. Now, Fenton is out for revenge. Pitch Pearl, yaoi, rape, abuse, top!Fenton. Rated M right now. Rating may be too high. Let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright guys, so I actually really like this idea, and it will be my first "chaptered" story. Yes, that would go against why I came to fanfiction in the first place. But, what do you think? Would you read a story where Fenton has kidnapped and is raping Phantom? Especially if Phantom does his best to escape? I'm a horrible person, I know. Buttttttt, I love yaoi. And I love reading hate sex. Haha... judge me and you die. If you want to follow updates about this story, they will be on my twitter page, link in my bio.**

**~MDD**

* * *

No matter what happened, he would never enjoy it. No matter what Fenton forced him to do, he would never get used to it. Or at least, that was what Phantom told himself every night after he was raped.

* * *

Fenton pulled out of the ghost and laid on the silk covers beside him, gasping for air as his climax wore off. Phantom shuddered from head to foot, cum pouring out of his hole.

"I hope you enjoyed our get together." Fenton laughed darkly as he stroked Phantom's hard cock with his hand.

Phantom shook his head frantically, fighting the tears that were burning his eyes. "I will _never _enjoy your presence." he hissed, his eyes glowing brightly. "No matter how hard you try to pleasure me."

Fenton sighed and started to wave his fingers over Phantom's cold chest. His feathery touch caused the ghost to shudder again. "Stop." he hissed, though he knew he was powerless to stop the human.

"I will never let you go." Fenton bit Phantom's earlobe roughly, causing the ghost to squeal in agony. "You have something I want."

Phantom rolled his eyes and tried to sit up. The ghost-proof chains still clung tightly to his ankles and wrists, but he managed to sit up anyway. He grimaced as the chains dug into his pale flesh. "What is it that you want?" he growled, feeling his heart skip a beat. "After all that you do to me, all that you have done to me, what is it that you could possibly want?"

Fenton put his finger to his chin and mocked Phantom's pout. "What could big bad Fenton want with pathetic wittle Phantom?" he pulled his hand away and chuckled, glaring into the green eyes. "My _soul_."

"I _can't _give you your damn soul back!" Phantom yelled, pulling against the chains. They shot green electricity through him, causing his white hair to stand on end. Through the pain, he continued to fight. "I can _never _give you your damn soul back!" Phantom screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I _am _your soul! I can never give myself back to you!"

Fenton smirked and thrummed his fingers on Phantom's back. "But you already are." Phantom shot him a confused glanced and Fenton nodded. "I know that you are melting into my touch every time we fuck. I can sense it in your...or rather, _my _soul. We might be separated, but I can still read your bitchy little mind. You're such a whore." and with that he slapped Phantom hard across the face.

Phantom let out a yelp and looked away, cradling his cheek in his upturned palm. Tears continued to worm down his face, though he refused to sob. He downright refused to cry the way his core begged him to. He was stifling his cries, holding them down until he could truly cry them out. There was no point in crying them out in front of Fenton. He would only abuse Phantom worse.

It had been that way the first time he had been raped. Tears of pure hatred rolled down his cheeks that night, as Fenton plunged into him deeper and deeper, causing his ass hole to rip and tear, sending ectoplasmic blood down his cheeks and Fenton's testicles. Needles to say, the rapist was not happy about the blood, and pulled out of Phantom. Then, he whipped him. He whipped him hard with a long, rough, tight piece of leather all over the ghost's body. When the night was over, Phantom had been locked in his room, the specter deflector on his stomach, and open wounds and bruises all over his aching body.

The memory was so fresh in his mind. It had been the worst night of his life. And he learned right then and there that Fenton wasn't the cute little innocent child he pretended to be.

Phantom looked at Fenton again, sniffing and sniveling, trying to hold back his tears. Fenton smiled sweetly and leaned in, kissing Phantom gently on the forehead. "Until tomorrow, my love." Then, he got up off the bed and put on his robe, walking out of the room and locking and slamming it shut behind him.

Phantom watched him go, wishing that somehow he could access his ghost powers and escape. It had been so long since his powers had been usable, though. It wouldn't have surprised him if they didn't even exist anymore.

He laid down and shoved a pillow into his face, sobbing himself to sleep.

* * *

Danny stretched and took off his robe, walking into the shower and closing the curtain behind him. It was nights like these that made him re-think everything. Phantom cried and begged for his release, but Fenton would never allow it. It chilled him to his core to think of how he treated Phantom, what with the abuse and rape, it definitely did not feel good at first.

He turned the water on and began the process of washing his hair. But after Pariah Dark had killed their family, when Phantom was on duty, Fenton saw no other choice than to make him pay for what he had done, every day for as long as Fenton lived. Because of that ghost...no, that _demon_, he was an orphan. Not only an orphan, but also an orphan without a soul. It made no difference to his eternal soul if he killed thousands of people or became the best person in the world, his soul would never leave the earth. There was no way for it to.

Fenton closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, feeling his anger rise. _It's not fair! _He cried to himself, driving his fists into the tiled wall. _They are dead! _It wasn't even his fault! Just that stupid, slow, half-witted, empty soul! Without a human to call its own and without a body to keep fulfilled. Oh how he _longed _to feel that soul back inside him.

After Pariah had beheaded every one of Fenton's family members in front of his own eyes, had he become so evil and dark inside. Phantom was watching the whole time, too frozen by his own fear to so much as try to stop the killing. Not to mention if he had, he would have been obliterated, again leaving Danny without a soul. But it didn't matter. Now, they were living with Vlad.

Vlad knew of Danny's hatred for Phantom, even giving the boy the chains he requested to keep the ghost in check. Never did he realize what Fenton was doing to the poor ghost. For not even Vlad Plasmius is so evil as to allow such a heinous thing to occur, even to his worst enemy.

It made Fenton smirk, bringing a twang of pleasure to his cold heart. The old fruitloop had no idea what he was doing to Phantom. Nor did the elder man bother with the ghost anymore. It wasn't that hard to hide Fenton's dirty new life from the depressed man. He had been living a double life for three years before Phantom ripped himself out of Fenton one day. It wasn't so different now. One secret, two lives.

* * *

The next morning Danny awoke with a start, his blue eyes flashing open to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. With vim, he jumped out of his expensive bed and ran into the hall in his pajamas, taking in a big gulp of the morning air.

Vlad heard this and chuckled, glancing up the stairs happily. "I hear you up there, little badger." he cooed, stirring more pancake mix as the first batch cooked. "Are you hungry?"

Danny's mouth watered in response, and he was happy that Vlad couldn't see him. "I'll be right down!" And with that he jumped onto the wide handrail on the stairs and slide down them backwards.

Vlad watched the charade and crossed his arms, messy wooden spoon balancing precariously in his left hand. "Daniel, what have I told you about scooting down my handrail?"

"'That it's disgusting and unsanitary.'" Danny recited, rolling his eyes. "But uncle Vlad! I don't understand how-"

"That's enough!" Vlad said sternly. Danny gave a small whimper as his face held a look of a slapped puppy. "Oh, Daniel-" Vlad sighed, unfolding his arms and walking over to the boy. "I'm sorry." he put his arm around the younger boy's shoulder and held him in a side embrace. "Here. I'll let you lick the spoon." he gushed, handing the wooden spoon covered in batter and chocolate chips to the boy.

Danny took it and started licking it greedily, looking up at Vlad with big, sparkling, blue eyes. "Thanks, uncle Vlad." he smiled weakly put the whole spoon in his mouth.

Vlad ruffled the black hair and nodded. "Now, come on! It's time for some breakfast!" he said with a wink, pulling Danny into the kitchen. "I made your favorite! And they're in the shape of ghosts, just like Maddie used to make for you!"

Danny's expression darkened at the mention of his mother. "Thanks." he said coldly, shooting dagger eyes at Vlad, hoping to pierce his heart.

Vlad pretended not to notice, as he had become accustomed to not noticing when all the other times, with Jack and family alive, when he had spoken of Danny's beautiful mother. He picked up the hot pan and wiped the pancakes onto a plate. As a response, Danny sat down at the table, waiting for his food to arrive. Vlad put a little roof over the food and carried it in, placing it in front of the black-haired, teenaged adult. "There you are." he pulled the lid off so that the warmth and smell from the cakes hit Danny softly in the face. "Your favorite."

Danny unwrapped the fork and knife and took the lid off of the butter. Then, he scooped some of the butter with his knife and plopped a nice chunk of it onto the top of his stack. "Thanks Vlad." he said simply, cutting his first bite out of the stack and shoving it in his mouth. "They're delicious."

Pleased with the answer, Vlad nodded his thanks and walked back into the kitchen, leaving Danny alone with his ghostly breakfast.

* * *

**Soooooo, what do you think? R&R?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is written on my iPhone. So bear with me. Sometimes autocorrect sucks. **

* * *

It had been the worst feeling of his life, when Phantom clawed his way out of Fenton's body. Looking back now, he wished he could have stopped it, could've held back the urge to escape. He wiped white hair from his eyes and groaned. Who knows how different things would be for him now.

The ghost shuddered, the chains on his wrists loosening their hold ever-so-slightly. They did this about an hour after his nightly rape session. He figured it was Fenton releasing some of his power over the ghost.

Maybe the kid did have a heart after all. Phantom grimaced. There was no way he had a heart. He was Fenton's heart, and he had pulled himself out of his body a long time ago. Now they were both 19. If he could have gone back into his body, he would have. Then maybe where he was wouldn't have happened.

It brought tears to his eyes, the thought that this didn't have to happen. It never did. But because of an uncontrollable chain of events, it had. There was nothing left to do, but lie naked in his prison until he was raped again.

* * *

Danny sighed as he laid in his room, his wrist perched atop his forehead comfortably. What a life he had now. Living with his mortal enemy, and even considering him an uncle of sorts. It made him sick with himself, the fact that he had given in to Vlad so easily. But, all the man had ever wanted was a son to call his own. And now more than ever was the time for two of his more sick dreams to come true.

He shuddered and laid on his side. Phantom, oh Phantom. Just the name brought vile to his mouth. How anyone, especially so closely related to him, could allow their own family to die. It made him nauseated, blind with fury.

But, it didn't matter. Vlad had forgotten about the ghost, and so he didn't need to worry about his secret ever being revealed. Never.

* * *

Vlad hummed to himself as he walked through the big castle, his arms crossed behind his back comfortably. With Danny in his room, the house was quiet, almost too quiet. He would have been afraid if he didn't have the ability to fight off everything that could have possibly attacked him.

The man walked through a long hall, one he had not been in since before the boys had arrived. It was a big, long, dark hall, with maroon carpet and large windows. The curtains were a light shade of grey and stretched from the top of the windows to the floor. For light, there was a giant, crystal chandelier, which lit up the hall with bright color.

It would have been quiet, too. Or at least it should've been. There was a light whimper coming from a closed door.

Vlad's eyes narrowed, and he pursed his lips, looking from one side to the other for the noise. "Hello?" He asked slowly, glancing around for any sign of the noise.

He heard a sniffing, and he transformed into his ghost half, preparing for a fight. "I can hear you. Come out now and there will not be a fight."

He waited a few moments after he spoke, listening for more noise. It was silent. Being the man he was, he wanted to ignore the sound and travel around. But being the man thrust into a father-like position in the past month, he felt the need to comfort as well. He decided to go with the latter and investigate.

* * *

Phantom moaned into the pillow, his body covered loosely with the silky covers. Hopefully Vlad hadn't heard him cry. That was the last thing he wanted to deal with...explanations. Especially when it could lead to so much pain from Fenton.

Had he been in his right mind, he would have realized how stupid he was being. He was a ghost, for Christ's sake. Fenton could be forced to bow! On his fucking knees! But being so vulnerable for so long, being taken advantage of and chained down without the use of his power, made him forget everything. He was a pathetic little creature, just awaiting his next beating.

* * *

Vlad wandered through the rooms carefully, staying intangible and invisible, searching each room thoroughly before moving on. Never in his life could he imagine what he found until it was smack in front of his face. He stayed completely invisible, looking down at the bed with a small, thin, white-haired lad crying into a pillow.

The blue ghost sense escaped the teen's lips, but he didn't even move, sans for pulling the silk cover up further over his naked chest.

"Daniel?" Vlad asked, appearing beside the ghost boy's bed.

"What do you want, Vlad?" He whispered, not opening his eyes.

"What...what's happened to you?" Vlad asked, noticing the green bruises all over the pale skin.

"Nothing." He brought his fists up above his pecs and shuddered. "Now go away, you freak. I'm naked."

Vlad turned back into his human half and sat down on the mattress beside Phantom's middle back. He reached his hand up, petting the white hair as though touching fiberglass.

Phantom's eyes shot open, and he turned onto his back, glaring straight into Vlad's eyes furiously. "Don't touch me!" He yelled, swatting the male's hand away. "Get out!"

The swatting motion caused the chains to dig into his wrists, and he grimaced, feeling the electric energy surge through his body. Vlad saw the shudder and looked down at the chains, strapped down to either side of the bed.

"Daniel. I demand answers." Vlad laid his hand gently over Phantom's forehead and sighed. The normally cold body was considerably warm to the touch. "What has happened to you?"

Tears came to his eyes and he closed them tightly. "None of your business, fruitloop." He hugged himself tightly.

Vlad kept his hand on Phantom's forehead and began petting the boy's scruffy white bangs. A lump formed in his throat as he saw just how weak his once mortal-enemy had become. Never did he imagine that being chained to a bed would lower the ghost to such a state. "Do you want to join Daniel and I for lunch?" He asked, smiling at the ghost happily.

Phantom opened his eyes slowly, looking up into the kind face of the man above him. "Can I have some clothes?" He asked quietly, the question portraying his answer.

Vlad smiled and stood up. "I thought you'd say that." He pulled a wrapped package out of his suit jacket and laid it on the bed beside Phantom. "Here you are."

Phantom tried to sit up, but was held back by the chains, so he smiled weakly and said "Thank you. I can't wait to open it."

Vlad saw the inability to move and frowned. "Are the chains really that tight?"

Phantom nodded and lifted his arms, only half unfolding his elbows. "I can't hardly move." He admitted rather worriedly.

Vlad's brow furrowed as he watched the ghost try to move. "I don't have the key with me at the moment." He picked the present up and placed it on Phantom's chest. "Here. Open it as best you can. I'll be back with the key very soon." With frustration and confusion in his eyes, he walked out the locked door and left the door open, allowing some sunlight into the darkened room. He waved to Phantom kindly and walked away, heading down the hall towards his lab.

Phantom watched his shadow retreat through squinted eyes, this being the first time in a month that he had seen the sun. It was rather bright and quite uncomfortable to his almost-virgin eyes.

With a sigh his eyes reverted to the present, and he looked at it balancing on his naked chest. It was wrapped in a nice black paper, little green and white squiggles placed methodically within the black color.

It caught his eye, making him feel a twinge of happiness at the familiarity to the old colors. They had been what he wore before they were ripped off of him by an extremely angry Fenton and torn to pieces before his eyes.

With an excitement he hasn't felt since last Christmas, he ripped the paper off, ignoring the electric shock he received for the sudden action. Inside the ripped paper was a folded up suit jacket and pants. It was a nice black color.

He pulled the jacket out and held it up as far as he could. Inside the front pocket was a neon green handkerchief that matched his eyes. He put the jacket down and continued to look. A neon green tie that also matched his eyes was awaiting under the jacket. He gingerly lifted it out and rubbed his face against it, smelling the clean fabric.

Next, there was a white, clean, fresh, lone-sleeved shirt. He looked down at it as tears came to his eyes. Vlad was treating him so well...so much better than his human ever had... He wiped away the tears and laid the shirt down on top of his jacket. The last article of clothing in the box were a pair of black pants. They smelled like fresh air, he noticed, when he shoved his face into the leg and sniffed.

His hands shook as he lifted the pants out and laid them down, expecting them to be the last of the gift. But, to his surprise, there was a nice pair of grey socks, which he plucked out and laid down. That was the complete suit. All that he needed was a pair of shoes, and he was sure if he looked once more that they would be in the package as well.

And, he looked. Not to his surprise there was a shined set of black dress shoes that reflected his pale features and blazing eyes back at him. He lifted them out and just stared at them, noticing how horribly sunken his face was and how pale he had become.

Before he had time to truly react, Vlad was back, balancing a key in his hands gently. "I'm back, Daniel."

Phantom looked up at him and groaned. "My name is Phantom. Just Phantom. Ok?" He asked gruffly, lifting his wrist up as far as he could.

Vlad took a hold of it and pressed the key into the lock. "Alright Phantom. Whatever you say." The shackle burst open, falling to the bed and leaving Phantom's exposed wrist behind. He then reached across the boy's chest and unlocked the other one.

"Vlad...?" Phantom asked, rubbing his wrist with his free hand happily.

"Yes, dear boy?"

Phantom greened slightly and pulled the covers up to expose his ankles. "There are more." Two more shackles held his legs to the bed.

"Oh my." Vlad said, reaching down to unlock them too. "Did Daniel do this to you, Phantom?" He asked as the first shackle came undone.

Phantom kept quiet, not wanting to answer. Instead he directed attention to the suit and smiled. "I'm very grateful for the clothes, Vlad. They're so nice."

The last shackle fell away from Phantom's ankle and Vlad dropped the key into his suit pocket. "I'm glad you like them." He said simply, his hands on his hips. "Get a shower if it pleases you." He directed to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. "Lunch starts at one." Then, seeing the look on Phantom's face, he added "It's noon now."

Phantom nodded his thanks and sat up for the first time in a month. "I really appreciate this."

Vlad nodded and patted the ghost's head gently. "Any time." And with that, he nodded and walked out of the room again, this time closing the door behind him so Phantom had a little privacy.

Phantom waited a few moments in the bed before trying to move. His limbs were stiff, and they hurt to bend them, but he managed to get into a sitting position with his legs hanging off the side of the bed. He groaned as he felt adrenaline pumping through him as he pushed off the mattress.

His body shook from head to for, and he screamed, keeping himself upright by pure will. "Come on, Phantom! Come on! You can get to that shower!" He hissed to himself. A shower was certainly not something he was willing to miss.

With determination, he took his first step on numb feet, and soon, he was at the bathroom, leaning forward using the sink as a support. It had been so long since he walked, let alone stood. He felt so weak. It wasn't like ghosts needed food, so he wasn't hungry. But being chained to a bed definitely made him feel useless. With one final breath, he pushed himself off of the sink and into the tub, falling to his knees and starting the shower.

* * *

"What are we waiting for?" Danny asked, thrumming his fingers against the table. "I'm hungry."

"Calm down, Daniel." Vlad scolded. "We're having company for lunch. They should be here any minute." Though he wasn't quite sure the ghost boy was on his way. Rather, he may have left the castle all together. Thoughts raced through his mind as minute after minute drifted by.

Then. Right at 1 o'clock, Phantom showed himself, walking into the dinning room dressed in his suit and smiling broadly. "Hello Vlad..." He turned to look at the other boy. "Fenton."

Danny's mouth dropped. All he could do was stare and shake his head.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Not good not bad. LoL if you read, please review ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. It took me a while to write this just because I couldn't get on the computer (and there was no way in hell I was writing another chapter on my iphone!...though I was considering it). Anywho, there's a little DannyxVlad in this. But Father/son, not pompous pep. And as for Phantom, he has his own chapter coming up here soon. Sorry about all the drama, btw. I love drama :E**

**~Darkness**

* * *

"What the _hell_, Vlad?" Danny screeched, glaring from the older man to his ghost counterpart. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Come now, Daniel. I would have thought that you'd be quite relaxed around him by now." Vlad said confidently, his hands folded on top of the table calmly.

"Not even close!" Danny screamed, his face turning red. "That monster killed my family!"

"Calm down. You are being quite rude to our guest." Vlad said simply.

"He is no guest!" Danny spat, pushing off from the table roughly. "He killed my family!"

"No I did not." Phantom spoke gingerly for the first time, his fingers rubbing against each other. "Pariah Dark killed _our_ family."

"And you did nothing to stop it!" Danny yelled, standing up and rushing over to Phantom. He shoved his finger into the ghost's face. "You! With the _ghost powers!_"

Phantom's face sunk back as he looked frantically from left to right, looking for a way out before looking right back into Fenton's blue eyes. "You...you...!" He knocked Fenton's hand out of his face and groaned. "I don't deserve anything you've done to me!" He shoved his own finger into Fenton's face, his green eyes ablaze with new confidence. "You've-you've-"

"That's enough!" Vlad yelled, standing up and pounding his fists on the table. "I will hear _no more_ of this!" He shot Danny and Phantom in the arms with a small pink ray.

Fenton jumped, noticing how his suit smoked and sizzled. "Ow-ch!" He growled, rubbing his arm frantically. Phantom copied the action, noticing his own pain and sizzling suit. "What was that for?" Fenton groaned, his eyes bloodshot from trying to hold back the tears. "You have no say in this!"

"You will be quiet!" Vlad exclaimed, his eyes glowing.

A twinge of fear rushed through Phantom, and he laughed when he realized that it was indeed Fenton who was afraid, not himself.

"What's so funny?" Danny hissed at his soul. "There's nothing funny about this!"

"Calm down, _little badger._" Phantom mocked, smirking at the teen and elder man. "Vlad is scaring you." he pointed at Danny. "And you're letting him."

Vlad's eyes became their normal hue once more as he looked into the pale face of Fenton. "I-" he was speechless.

"Thank you for the meal offer, Vlad." Phantom smiled and bowed. "But I must decline. Ghosts don't need to eat." and with that, he walked out of the dining room and out of sight.

Vlad sighed and sat down, cradling his head in his hands. Danny, simmering from embarrassment and anger, sat down as well, but laid his head on his arms and hid his face from view.

* * *

"You are such a fool!" Phantom yelled, ripping at his white hair as he paced back and forth in Vlad's lab. "Why would you accept _anything _from that fruitloop?" he hissed at himself, stomping as loudly as he could. As his short time in the dining room had faded into a dark memory, his more prominent thoughts started to shine. He was free. Free from Fenton, free from his prison, from the nightly raping and torture. Yet here he was, inches from Vlad's ghost portal, and considering not only killing himself with a blast of energy from the portal, but maybe even dragging whomever stumbled upon him first down with him. He hoped it would be Fenton. He hoped to God he could kill Fenton.

As the seconds trickled away, it became more evident that, if he was going to go with his plan, he would have to move quickly. And with that, he ripped his tie and jacket off and threw them on the floor. Then, he opened the big, metal doors of the portal and waited from it to turn on. When he was staring at a whirling green mass of ectoplasm, he whispered a slight prayer, and jumped through.

The doors shut coldly behind him, and he knew he was alone. If his and Fenton's family would be anywhere, it would be trapped in Pariah Dark's castle, working as his ghostly slaves.

* * *

Their meal ended with an awkwardly loud drop of his fork onto his plate. Danny looked up, grimacing at the way the accidental noise echoed through the castle halls.

Vlad met his gaze and dropped his fork as well, signifying the end of the meal. Two ghostly maids floated out and picked up their plates. With a whisper of refilled drinks and empty smiles, the table was cleared, leaving the the halfa and the half staring at one another.

Danny shrunk under the older man's gaze, feeling as though he was about to be punished. Vlad saw the fear in his eyes and shook his head, his smile softening to one of false comfort. "Daniel...my boy..." he began, clearing his throat. "I have something that I must discuss with you."

The teen sucked in a deep breath and waited. Surely Vlad had found Phantom, or else the ghost wouldn't have been in the dining room with them in time for the little spat. Maybe Phantom had told Vlad everything, even though he held back when yelling at him. It was confusing, and kind of frightening, and so he waited for Vlad to speak again.

Vlad noted the silence and sighed. "So that's how it's going to be, eh?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "Fine, Daniel, you leave me no choice." he cleared his throat again and stared straight into Fenton's eyes. "Why was Phantom chained to a bed?"

Fenton's thoughts were racing as soon as the question was out. There had to be a reasonable lie in his head somewhere, some kind of story he had prepared for the off chance that Vlad _found _Phantom. But his too-long silence told Vlad everything. Or at least, everything that had been swarming through his head.

"You chained him there." Vlad said quietly, feeling the shock of what Fenton had not said drain through him. "You _beat _him there." his mouth was dry, but he continued. "You made his life a living _hell_, because he didn't stop Pariah Dark." Plasmius's face paled. "You little monster." he hissed, feeling his anger rise. "I let you into my home when you had nowhere else to go! And this is how you repay me? By torturing your last remaining physical _thing _from your family!" He slammed his fists on the table. "I cannot even begin to understand you, Fenton! After all this time I have spent studying you!" he threw the table onto it's side.

Danny jumped up from his seat and began to back away from the overturned table. "It's not like that!" his voice wavered as tears streaked down his face. "I didn't have a choice!"

Vlad kicked the table and began to approach Danny. "We all have choices, Daniel! And you have made yours!" He was inches from Danny's face, and he pushed the younger boy's shoulders into the wall.

Danny's face turned deep red from the pain in his throat. His mouth and throat had long since gone dry, and now it was just a struggle to talk at all. "I didn't have a choice!" he pushed on Vlad's chest. "I _never _had the choice!" he chopped at Vlad's upturned elbow. "Living in the shadow of Phantom! Doing Phantom's duties until he clawed his way out of my stomach! Watching in agony as my family saw him escape!" he pushed as hard as he could against Vlad's chest, causing the halfa to lose his balance and stumble backwards. "Looking at their faces as Phantom floated beside me while I was doubled over! How afraid they were of me! Of _him!_ I never _ever _had a choice!" his back slid down the wall until his bum was touching the soft floor. "Choices..." he whispered, hiding his face behind his knees. "Don't you tell _me _about choices." he ran his fingers through his black hair and sobbed, using his suit pants as a hanky.

Vlad got down on his knees and crawled over to the crying teen, sitting beside him and rubbing his back. "It's ok, little badger." he whispered, pulling the teen closer to him. "It'll be ok."

Danny wanted to push the man away. He wanted to push him away and run home. But there was no home anymore. No parents, no sister, not even any ghost powers. He was little orphan Danny Fenton, just as powerless as he had been when he was a toddler.

His body shuddered against Vlad's, allowing the elder man to pull the boy onto his lap. Danny freed his legs, sitting sideways on Vlad's lap. He flung his arms over Vlad's neck and sobbed into the chest he had so cruelly pushed against earlier. Vlad cradled Danny's head, feeling the soft hair in his grasp as the boy came undone in his hands. "There there, Daniel." he didn't know how he had been put into this slightly awkward position with a boy who was not his own, but it didn't matter. He was playing father, and to none other than the boy he had wanted to adopt for so long. "Shhh." he cooed, holding Danny tightly. "It's ok."

Danny shook his head into Vlad's shoulder violently. From how he felt at that moment, it would never be "ok" ever again.

* * *

**I'm so dramatic *swoons* Hahaha. If you read and enjoyed, would you mind reviewing? And if you didn't enjoy, tell me what I can do to become a better author, please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is a bit more in-depth of before Phantom jumped through the portal. And then it'll follow him throughout the Ghost Zone. I'm writing this note before I write the actual chapter, so just bear with me through it. Love you guys **

* * *

_I will not bend until I break, how much can one bruised body take? Just not enough to silence me. You're only a memory. I'll scream these words 'til they come true, then I will no more think of you. Look back on what I'm going through, this isn't my identity. _

_Icon For Hire_

_Only A Memory_

* * *

_'Come on, you old fool!' _he yelled at himself, staring into the portal fearfully. _'No wonder Fenton could take control over you so easily! You're such a pussy!' _Phantom smacked himself. He couldn't stand the fear worming through him. How his dead family might be stuck in the Ghost Zone, trapped by Pariah Dark. That if they _were _in the zone, they were being forced to work their afterlife-asses off for the snobby king. He grabbed the white hair above his ears and pulled down. "OWWW!" he yelled, only pulling down harder. If there was any way to convince himself to do something, this was it.

There was a stir on the ceiling above him, which was most likely the library floor to someone else. It was now or never. With a deep breath, he pressed the button that opened the big, metallic doors. A green glow erupted, causing him to squint at the bright light. He sighed. Hearing the loud foot steps again, he jumped through the entrance, and watched from the other side as the doors closed tightly behind him.

There he was, floating about in the Ghost Zone, all alone. But he had a mission. And with the reminder of that mission, he nodded, accessing his ability to fly, and sped forward towards Pariah Dark's castle.

* * *

The flight would go unnoticed for a good amount of time. Considering the fact that the flight itself would take three hours to get to the castle, it was easy to understand how running into an old foe was almost completely promised, as Phantom would find out when running into not only Ember and Skulker, but Kitty and Johnny 13 as well, an hour into his flight.

With a gasp, he stopped dead, floating in the air (if it could be considered that) and stared at the four past foes.

"What's his problem?" Ember asked, pointing to Phantom with her thumb carelessly.

Skulker crossed his arms and smirked, looking directly at the spectacle that floated before him. "He's obviously afraid of you." and added, after a sharp glare from Ember, "My dear."

Kitty chuckled at the way Skulker had given in to Ember's stare. "You go girl." she raised her hand to high-five her. Ember smiled and happily clapped her friend on the hand.

"What brings you here, dude?" Johnny asked, leaning back on his bike and crossing his arms carelessly.

Phantom shook his head and glanced at all four of them weakly. "I've...I've come to f-find my p-parents." his voice shuddered. Sure, he could have fought the four ghosts no problem a month ago, when he was strong and out in the real world. But now, with depleted power and stuck in the Ghost Zone, he had nowhere to go to escape their wrath.

"_Your_ parents?" Kitty asked cruelly. Ember smirked in the background. "I thought they were _Fenton's_?"

Phantom shook his head. "N-no. They're mine, too-"

"Stop it, Kitty. You're scaring him." Ember said with false sympathy. She floated over to him and draped her arm over his shoulder. Only when she did this did she realize how weak he had become. The muscle that was usually evident on his shoulders were no longer there. She could feel the bone through his cold flesh. "Phantom?" she whispered, not containing her shock.

"What's wrong?" Skulker asked, raising his gun. "Is the Whelp hurting you?"

"Not now, Skulker." Ember shooed him away and leaned in, appearing to kiss Phantom's ear. "What's happened to you?" she whispered into his ear carefully.

Danny blushed, feeling her cold breath tickle his flesh. He cleared his throat and whispered back "Fenton."

Ember's eyes narrowed, then widened as her mouth dropped. "The rumors are true." she said quietly, looking from to the others and back again.

"What rumors?" Phantom asked, pulling away from her shoulder and searching her eyes.

Ember was silent, so Skulker answered for her, lowering his gun. "That Fenton...you know..." he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Takes advantage of you...every night."

Phantom's face paled instantly, and he seemed to shrivel under the eyes of the other ghosts. "Who told you?" he asked, his throat dry. He began to shake as memories flooded back to him. The ghosts surrounding him remained silent, so he took in a deep breath and screamed "WHO TOLD YOU?"

Skulker stepped back and twiddled his thumbs, not making eye contact. Ember put her finger under Phantom's chin gently and forced him to look up at her. "A ghost saw what he did to you the first night that you were at Plasmius's...from what he described, we couldn't help but remember it." she pulled her finger away and backed up as well.

Phantom fell to his knees, floating as though he had collapsed to the ground. Very quietly he nodded, his eyes shut in an attempt to block everything out. Skulker and Johnny looked at each other and shrugged, not understanding how to help the boy. Kitty pushed Johnny hard in an attempt to push him off his bike and floated over to Danny. She understood what he was going through, and she got down on her knees in front of him.

"Hey." she whispered, lowering her head to look into his eyes. "Phantom?" He shook his head. "I understand you." she whispered again, petting his soft, white hair gently.

The teen looked up at her, tears in his eyes. "You...you do?" he whispered back.

She nodded and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's part of how I died." she smiled weakly at him.

Phantom wiped his tears away and moved to sit down on his butt. "I'm...sorry." he whispered, looking her in the eyes. "I had no idea..." his voice trailed off.

"It's ok." she smiled at him and removed her hand from his shoulder carefully.

He sighed and stood up, brushing himself off. Then, he lowered a hand and offered it to Kitty. She stood up without noticing it. "Well...this is embarrassing." he said, a fake smile on his lips. "I...I need to go."

Kitty and Ember nodded. Then, Ember shot a venomous glare at Skulker. "What?" the ghost muttered, staring at his girlfriend nervously.

"Go with him, you idiot!" she yelled, her hand worked into a punch as she glared at the metallic shrimp.

"Ohhh." Skulker groaned. "Why would I do that?"

"Yeah." Phantom blushed. "Why would he do that?"

Ember side-hugged him and continued to glare at Skulker. "Shush. He will take you across the zone and protect you along the way. And if he doesn't..." her eyes flashed. "He knows what'll happen."

Phantom pushed away from her and looked at Skulker. It was apparent that the male was torn between his girlfriend and the boy he was constantly hunting. "But-" he tried to speak, but her threat stuck in his mind, and he groaned again. "Do you want me to go with you, Whelp?" he moped, crossing his arms.

"No. You don't really-" but Ember glared at him as well, and he changed his sentence to "I couldn't imagine going without you." he smiled weakly.

Ember nodded. "Good boys."

"Let's get out of here." Skulker said angrily, pulling Phantom along behind him. As they left, Phantom turned and mouthed 'Thank you' to Kitty and Ember before being pulled out of sight.

* * *

Silence hung between them as the awkwardly flew through the green mist surrounding them. Phantom was stuck in his thoughts, wondering which ghost had spied on him, and why they hadn't helped him. Sure, he was in chains at the time Fenton had first raped him, but that didn't mean the trespasser couldn't have over-powered Fenton and forced him to unlock Phantom. It made him sick, knowing that possibly the entire time Fenton had been raping him, for the past month, some ghost might have known, maybe have even been able to put a stop to it.

Skulker was the one who put an end to the silence by clearing his throat. "So..."

Phantom was ripped from his thoughts, and he looked at Skulker nervously. "What's on your mind?"

Skulker took in a deep, audible breath. He didn't know how to ask what had been on his mind since he found out about the confirmed rumors. "Uh..." it was hard to ask, really. He didn't want to overstep his bounds or possibly cause his past obsession to shy away from him. "Well..." he cleared his throat. "Why did...uh...what was the human Whelp's purpose in...you know...raping you?" he shuddered.

Phantom didn't make a sound, lost in thought again once more. How would he answer a question like that? It hurt to think about it, let alone sending chills through his icy body.

Skulker looked back at him and sighed. "Sorry. You don't have to-"

"He thinks I killed our family." he said, not making eye contact with Skulker. "He thinks, that because I couldn't stop Pariah Dark from killing them, that it was my fault-" he quieted and looked away. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh..." the metallic monster looked around nervously. "I just-" he cleared his throat. Was it weird that he felt something for the ghost? Not only felt something, but pure hatred towards the human who had harmed him? That he felt a form of jealousy that some human could take what he wouldn't admit that he had dreamed of, deep down? "You know..." he sucked at talking. This much he knew. "It's something that, well, I can't comprehend someone doing to...well..._anyone. _Not even you."

Phantom looked at him with confusion on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, not sure whether to feel offended, or...?

"You aren't _that _bad, kid." Skulker replied quickly. "I don't understand how he could want to do that to you."

The teen smiled at the man weakly. "Thank you, I guess." it made him feel a little better. "You don't hate me-?"

"No-" Skulker caught himself. "Not entirely." _Not at all_. But he wasn't going to admit to that.

Phantom nodded and said "That makes me feel better." he wasn't entirely watching where he was going, and he floated into a large, armour-clad ghost's back. It hissed and looked at him, wielding a sharp spear and pointing it at his head. "I'm sorry-" he held his hands up and backed away.

The ghost growled. In a second's time, Skulker was between them, shooting a net at the ghost. In a flash of green, it was caught, engulfed in a powerful net that shocked the ghost every time it moved. It let out a loud scream before dissipating into the surrounding air.

Phantom looked at Skulker, shock etched deeply into his face. "Why did you-"

Skulker blushed, and he was happy that he was made out of metal. "I didn't want you to get hurt." the blush was evident in his perky voice.

Phantom nodded, feeling slightly creeped on. "Alrighty then." and with that he looked forward. Through the green fog, a bright light stuck out, shining down upon a brick tower. Phantom shivered as he realized what he was looking at. "Pariah Dark's castle." he whispered, his eyes wide.

Skulker nodded. "Well, let's go in."

* * *

A large wall stood between Skulker and Phantom. On the inside were ghosts of all sorts, pounding away at rocks and making them into the shape of the bricks that made up the wall and the castle itself. They looked over the top of the wall, careful not to be seen.

"Do you see a big orange jumpsuit?" Phantom asked, his green eyes blending in with the fog. His white hair, on the other hand, stuck out like a sore thumb, making so that the smallest amount of light caught it and made it shine brightly.

"No-" Skulker said slowly, glancing around. He knew Phantom's dad was a large, rather idiotic wall of a man who loved the color orange. His eyes fell upon two heads covered in blazing orange hair, and he smiled. "But I think I found your mother and sister." Phantom looked at him, and Skulker pointed towards the two women.

Phantom nodded, barely containing his excitement at the sight of his deceased sister and mother. A pang of guilt hit him at the same moment, making his excitement turn to pain and anxiety. Skulker watched the changes on his face like a movie.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at the currently grimacing boy.

"I killed them." Phantom said out loud, all the things Fenton had ever spat at him coming back to his mind in a rush. "It's my fault that they're dead." he sighed and hugged himself.

"No you didn't." Skulker said sternly, inching ever-so-slightly closer to the boy with each word. "The other Whelp doesn't know what he's talking about." He was inches away from Phantom. "You couldn't have stopped Dark Lord Pariah, even without the threat that his guards posed."

Phantom looked up at him. Something about what Skulker said had indeed made him feel better. It also snapped him out of his trance. He noticed the space between himself and Skulker, and noticed how small it had become. They were mere inches from each other. He wanted to say something, but thought better of it and moved away.

Skulker noticed the move and sighed, looking back down at the captives. "So, what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" Phantom asked, glancing at Skulker.

"You aren't telling me that there is no plan, correct?" Skulker asked, crossing his arms. "Because we can't just jump down there all willy-nilly and expect to get your family back."

Phantom nodded, feeling as though he could kick himself. Had he really not thought this that far threw? Maybe he just assumed that Skulker would kill him or something and get his suffering over with? "I didn't think we'd get this far." he said honestly.

Skulker rolled his eyes and groaned his disapproval. "Alright. So...?"

Phantom closed his eyes ran his fingers through his hair, a pained look on his face. After a few moments of this, he reopened them and smiled. "I've got an idea!" he leaned in closely to Skulker. Skulker's eyes widened, and he searched Phantom's eyes. He lowered his voice, his cold breath crawling across Skulker's metallic suit. "We fly down there, _invisible,_ and we whisper to them. Tell them that we're here to save them. But that they have to be quiet. And then, you with your suit full of wonders will deactivate their ghost-proof chains and set them free. Then, we escape without a hitch. Sound good?"

Skulker nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"Me too." Phantom's eyes widened, and he turned around to face none other than Pariah Dark himself. "Good to see you again, bitch." he hissed. "And you, Skulker. Come to defy me?" Before Skulker could say a word, the man continued. "I always knew you would." His laugh was low and maniacal. "You two are coming with me."

* * *

**A/N: I'm very happy with this chapter, actually. :3 It took me a few hours to write, but that's alright with me. :D So, if you like, please review. If you have constructive criticism for me, I would really appreciate that, too. c: Thanks again! I love you guys ****  
**

**MDD**


End file.
